Fly Boy
by monabout-hijack
Summary: After another crazy Christmas back in Berk, Hiccup gladly hops back onto a plane home. Though his flight wasn't as calm and relaxing as he thought it would be. Unfortunately (not so much actually) one flight attendant just can't leave him alone. Just a quick one shot with a sickeningly flirty Jack and the unusually sassy Hiccup.


**okay, I want to apologize in advance for this. I just got this idea last night and just went with it. So I guess you could say this is my poorly written flight attendant AU?... **

**I really don't even know guys. **

**I'm not really good at writing about flirting. I'm not really good at flirting at all in general actually :/**

**So yes, sorry for this mess just here you go anyways. **

**Enjoy *Runs away and hides behind her computer* **

**Stay _fly (_Lol pun... sorry again_) _**

**_~Mona_**

* * *

"_We are now in the air and the seat belt sign has been turned off. You may freely move around the cabin. Flight attendants will be coming around shortly to bring you refreshments"_ Said an overly sweet voice on the intercom. Hiccup squirmed around a little in his seat, trying to find a comfortable position. He didn't bother undoing his seat belt since he was sure that the light would be blinking soon enough for everyone to buckle up again. The weather was pretty bad out.

Not half as bad as it was on Christmas day, though.

That was only three days ago. Back in Berk they were still clearing the roads and most of the power was still out. That's why he left early.

Hiccup was in Berk for Christmas to visit his family and old friends but with the power outage he took that as an opportunity to get out of there a little sooner than planned. With the lack of Internet and gas heating, it wasn't that hard to do.

He packed up last night after booking a last minute ticket home. With the excuse of a need to be back for work early, he split with limited hugs or goodbyes given.

It's not that he didn't really like his whole family it's just that he didn't really like spending_ too_ much time with his whole family. They were big and loud and loved to make fun of the fact that Hiccup was a five and a half foot toothpick with freckles. Or a fishbone as many liked to call him.

At 18, he was the first and the only kid in his year to leave home. They all stayed back in Berk and just went to the community college. But not Hiccup. Hiccup packed up and left the second he had the chance.

With a wallet full of all his life savings and his cat and best friend toothless, Hiccup left for Burgess and proudly attended BUEA. Or more commonly referred to as Bea. Burgess University of Engineering and Architecture. Hiccup was there for the engineering part. With a hand made and highly advance prosthetic leg is under his belt, it wasn't a surprise that he had gotten in on scholarship.

* * *

He wiggled around a bit more until he finally found a comfortable spot just as a voice interrupted his train of thought. "Excuse me, would you like anything" said a sickeningly sweet voice. A little deeper than he had expected though. Hiccup looked up to see a tall man with while hair, almost as pale as his skin.

It wasn't very often you saw a male flight attendant Hiccup thought to himself before answering.

"Oh, no thanks" he answered politely.

To his surprise the man didn't just nod and walk on to the next row. He answered back. "Are you sure you don't want a drink, you seem a little hot" He said with a wink.

Hiccups eyes opened wide; did he actually just say that? He looked around to see if anyone else had heard but there was no one else in earshot or paying enough attention to their little conversation to hear it.

Hiccup chose to just roll his eyes and look away. Speaking would probably just make it worse considering his amazing ability to talk to attractive people. Or honestly, the lack of ability to talk to anyone for that matter. He was a builder not a flirter.

The man shrugged and went on his merry way like nothing had even happened.

Just as Hiccup expected there was a ding about fifteen minutes after the plane had taken off and a flight attendant had come back on the intercom to tell everyone to put back on their seat belts, just as the seatbelt light came back on.

As every one scrambled back to their seats and buckled up Hiccup sat there with his head phones in and watched as kids ran back to their seats with parents loitering behind them. The scattered sound of clicks signaled all the passengers were locked up and safe, even though, if you really think about it, a seat belt would save you if the plane were doing a nosedive into the middle of the Atlantic.

Suddenly there was a thud in the seat beside him. Hiccup turned to his right to see the same white haired man sitting in the seat next to his and smiling happily.

"The sign says to take your seat" The man said, pointing to the light up sign

"No, actually it says to do up your seat belts" He replied apathetically.

"Well, I hadn't got there yet" He said with the same amount of optimism as before as he buckled his belt. Being sure to lean as far over onto Hiccup as he possibly could when reaching for the other side of the seat belt that he happened to be sitting on.

"Shouldn't you be in the back or something?" Hiccup asked, keeping his monotone.

"No, they don't need me right-" he was interrupted by a very irritated co-worker. "Jack, your break isn't for another hour" he reminded him.

The pale complexion on his face slightly turned pink. "Uh sorry, looks like my skills are needed" he said a little dejected.

Hiccup didn't even bother saying good-bye. He didn't even know the guy after all. Except his name. _Jack_. It's such a typical name. Suits him.

Hiccup turned to the window and watched the clouds pass.

It was kind of odd actually. Hiccup was never really popular with girls or boys. He had made it through all his high school years with out getting so much as a date. He liked to imagine what it would be like to have anyone like him for more than someone to fix their bikes. He would daydream about someone seeing something special in him and going out of his way to get his attention; but now, when it was actually happening, it felt weird. He didn't like it. It's not the Hiccup didn't think that Jack was any less than one of the _cutest_ guys he's ever seen, he just felt so uncomfortable with someone looking so close to him. Maybe it was just his undeveloped social skills but he didn't like the feeling of being looked at or looked over. The closer you look the easier it was to find all of a persons flaws.

* * *

A movie had started to play. One of those random only show on T.V. movies that nobody actually knows the name of or any of the actors names but everyone has somehow seen it. This time it was that one about some dog that some kid got for Christmas. Hiccup was sure that he watched this on family channel once, back in the 90's and he was also sure that the dog died in the end.

The big black dog in the movie started to remind him of his own companion Toothless, his cat. He even found himself saying "No Tooth, don't go down there, you'll get trapped in the snow!"

"Tooth? I'm pretty sure the dogs name is Max" Someone interrupted. He didn't even have to look up to know it was Jack. He was sitting next to him again and this time with a half finished muffin in hand and a bottle of water. Look who was back for his break.

"It's just my cat. He's uh, he's black too" he replied stupidly

" Awe, you have a cat" Jack cooed.

"Uh ya, he's in the baggage compartment" He explained.

"Oh! I bet he's cute right" Jack was smiling and leaning on Hiccups armrest.

"Uh ya, he's pretty cute." Hiccup replied awkwardly. But he couldn't lie, Toothless was really cute; Like a little panther. But why did this even interest Jack at all?

"Well, I bet he's not half as cute as you are" Oh so what's why this interested him. Just another piece to his pick up lines.

"Oh really" Hiccup said amusedly. That even surprised himself. He normally didn't take part in the flirting. He never had to deal with the flirting either.

"Definitely!" Jack smiled. Becoming more confident wit the return in interest. "Ya, I bet your cat doesn't have freckles." He said. "Or pretty forest green eyes" he added "or perfect floppy hair" With each word we grew closer. Now practically leaning into Hiccup, playing with the tips of his auburn fringe.

This was getting to be too much for Hiccup. He moved back and out of Jack's reach, turning back to the T.V.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Jack lean back onto his seat. To most it would look like he was just relaxing but Hiccup could tell that we was just contemplating his next move.

"So" Jack said, leaning in again, but this time not so close that it made Hiccup uncomfortable. _Oh no_, Jack was adapting. "are you going away or coming home"

"Coming home"

"Are you going to school there" He asked another question.

"Yup" Hiccup was trying to give as many short answers as he could. Maybe if it got bored it would go away.

Much to Hiccups chagrin it just made him stronger and more persistent.

"So, what's your name?" He was starting to get closer again.

"That's really none of your business"

"Okay Freckles, then let me guess!" He said excitedly.

Hiccup couldn't help but smile at this. There was no way that Jack was figuring out his name. Most people didn't even believe it was his real name.

"Okay fine, go for it" He said to Jack with a confident smile.

"Mark?" Hiccup shook his head.

"Can you give me a hint?"

Hiccup contemplated before agreeing "It starts with 'H'"

"Well if that's I'll I get then I'll have to deal"

Jack made a really cute thinking face before his eyes popped open and poked Hiccup on the nose, "You look like a Harold. You are totally a Harold!"

Hiccup laughed. "Nope"

"Okay, Holden?"

"Three more guesses"

"Three more? What!" Jack exclaimed, "You never said there was a limit!"

"There's always a limit"

"Okay, okay, give me a minute then" He said, putting a hand on Hiccups shoulder.

Before that would have meant nothing to him but now, it sent a little flush into Hiccup's cheeks. Thankfully, Jack didn't see because he was too busy trying to extract his name with some sort of mystical voodoo.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Hiccup asked, looking over at Jack who was making a low humming sound and vibrating his hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Trying to summon your name from your soul" he answered in concentration

"You're an idiot" Hiccup muttered

"Does that give me brownie points?" Jack asked hopefully

"Not even close" Hiccup took Jack's hand off him.

"Okay, is your name Hayden, I was sensing a Hayden"

"One more left"

Jack pulled at the roots of his frosty hair, leaving it in a scattered mess.

"Now, now, let's not ruin your lovely hair all because of my name"

"You think my hair is Lovely?" Jack said eagerly

Yes, Hiccup in fact did think that Jack's hair was very lovely. Even in it's messy state. "Let's not get our hopes up" He replied indifferently as he fixed the ruffled strands.

Jack huffed and slumped back in his seat.

Hiccup was sucked back into the movie right when the dog was about to die and Jack was eventually dragged back to work by the same frustrated attended as before.

* * *

The plane had landed and Hiccup was just grabbing his bag from the overhead compartment. It was a struggle and he half expected Jack to come running out to help him but yet he was nowhere in sight. He actually kind of whished that Jack would come out. Not that we would ever let _him_ know that. Although he was pretty annoying, it was all in an endearing way.

Maybe he was in the front. Ya that was it! Somehow Jack had passed him and was bidding people good-bye at the door.

Quickly before walking down the isle he pulled out a pen and found an old crumpled up receipt in his pocket which he used to scribble his number on. _'Hey Frosty, Call me sometime? (XXX)XXX-XXXX ~ Freckles'_ It might be a long shot but Hiccup could actually maybe see a future with them.

He rushed up to the front and was totally expecting to see his white haired friend. But much to Hiccups disappointment he wasn't there either.

A little dejected, he sighed and gave a small nod to the flight attendant as he passed.

"Uh wait sir, I was told to give this to you" he announced, holding out a napkin. It was the same man who continuously dragged Jack away. Hiccup squinted his eyes to read the mans name tag "Thanks Aster!" He said brightly. "Give this too him too"

Hiccup felt a little jump in his heartbeat. Was it from who he thought it would be from?

He opened it to see a little note '_Hey Freckles, I have one more guess remember, how about we play this little game over a coffee at Starbucks –Jack'_ The note was followed by his number and three X's

Hiccups heart fluttered a little.

Jack gave him X's.

* * *

**Gosh, okay. There ya go. I'm sorry again but ya... Hope you at least enjoyed it a little bit. **

**~Mona**


End file.
